marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Groot
Rocket's Personal Houseplant/Muscle Angry Little Tree Twig Infantilized Sequoia Little Plant Mascot Dumber Smaller Groot Tree Little Tree |species= ''Flora colossus |gender = Male |affiliation = |DOB = August 8, 2014 (offspring) |DOD = August 4, 2014 (original Groot) 2018 (offspring; disintegrated by Thanos) |movie = Guardians of the Galaxy Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Avengers: Infinity War Avengers 4 (unreleased) Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 (unreleased) |comic = Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude Guardians of the Galaxy: Galaxy's Most Wanted Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude |actor = Krystian Godlewski (motion capture) James Gunn (motion capture, as Baby Groot) Sean Gunn (motion capture, as Adolescent Groot)The Art of Movie - Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Terry Notary (motion capture) |voice actor = Vin Diesel |status = Deceased (original) Deceased (offspring)}} Groot was a sentient, tree-like individual and frequent accomplice of intergalactic criminal Rocket Raccoon. Together, the pair traveled the galaxy picking up bounties until they met Star-Lord and Gamora on Xandar. Subsequently the four of them were captured and put in the Kyln, where they also met Drax. There, Star-Lord convinced them to assist him to sell the Orb for a massive profit and they managed to engineer a break-out and escaped. However, when it was discovered that the Orb contained one of the Infinity Stones which was being sought out by Ronan the Accuser, Groot convinced his friends to risk everything to stop Ronan's plans to destroy Xandar and enslave the world. During the war, Groot sacrificed his own life to save his new friends. However part of his destroyed body was planted by Rocket who regrew a new Groot, now called Baby Groot, as they joined the Guardians of the Galaxy. As the new Groot slowly grew to the size of the original Groot, he stayed with the Guardians and endeavored with them on many adventures. Groot's tiny body and youthful innocence meant the Guardians spent much of their time trying to keep him out of harm's way. They were hired by the Sovereign to kill the Abilisk, a powerful multidimensional monster that was trying to devour the Anulax Batteries, which powered the planet. After being chased by the Sovereign to Berhert because of Rocket Raccoon who double-crossed them by stealing the batteries, they met Peter Quill's father Ego. He and Rocket, along with Yondu Udonta, were later captured by Taserface's faction of the Ravagers, but Groot was able to help them all escape. Groot then joined his allies and assisted them in destroying Ego and saving his friends, although Udonta lost his life during the battle. Remaining with the Guardians, Groot continued to grow and started exhibiting the personality of an adolescent. Both the young Groot and Rocket left the other Guardians temporarily to accompany the Asgardian Thor to Nidavellir in order to help him in his mission to stop Thanos from completing the Infinity Gauntlet. After helping Thor obtain his weapon, Stormbreaker, Groot and Rocket traveled to Earth to help the Avengers battle Thanos' forces in Wakanda. The group's efforts to stop Thanos ultimately failed, and when he unleashed the full power of all of the Infinity Stones, Groot and all of the other Guardians except for Rocket died. Biography Early Life Criminal Record Groot is a hyper-intelligent, tree-like organism from the species Flora colossus native to the planet X. While he possesses human level intellect, Groot's robust and heavyweight physiology causes the organs of his acoustic generation to become stiff and inflexible, rendering the limits of his speech to the simple phrase, "I am Groot." Groot's extensive Nova Corps criminal record includes 3 counts of grievous bodily harm, 15 counts of escape from incarceration and 3 counts of mercenary activity.Guardians of the Galaxy Deals at the Hub Groot was the frequent partner-in-crime of Rocket Raccoon. One of their adventures saw them travel to The Hub, where the duo rescued a family of sentient Scalluscs from the Stygian crime-lord Zade Scraggot, who was planning on harvesting the shells of the hapless snail-like creatures to use as tiles for his bathroom. Groot and Rocket had originally been hired by Sqqd'li, under the orders of his employer, the crime-lord Zade Scraggot, to acquire the Scalluscs for Scraggot, but upon learning the nature of their cargo and their intended fate, and that the Scalluscs could out-pay Scraggot, Groot and Rocket chose to rescue them from the crime-lord instead.Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude Quest for the Orb Skirmish with Star-Lord Groot traveled to Xandar with Rocket seeking bounties to capture. It didn't take long for Rocket to locate Peter Quill, who had a 40,000 Unit bounty on his head. While Rocket excitedly informed Groot of the find, Groot distracted himself by drinking fountain water, much to Rocket's frustration. ]] Rocket and Groot set about capturing Quill, while also fighting off Gamora, who was attempting to steal the Orb from Quill. In a prolonged fight, Gamora cut off Groot's arms, Quill defeated Gamora and Rocket shocked Quill to submission using his Laser Cannon. However, all four were soon arrested by the Nova Corps and brought to the Kyln. The Kyln ]] The four were taken away by the Nova Corps and held for a time as Denarian Garthan Saal was briefed on their crimes by Rhomann Dey. With his arms almost grown back by this point, Groot posed for his picture and tried to get a look at the Nova Corpsmen assessing him. Once the four arrived at the Kyln, they soon established themselves as a team not to be messed with when Groot pushed his fingers inside the nose of the biggest inmate in the prison, causing him considerable pain. Groot, Rocket Raccoon and Peter Quill were forced to sleep in a large room with most of the other inmates; however, Groot was so comfortable there that he slept through an incident where Gamora was nearly assassinated by Drax the Destroyer, only to be saved by Quill. Escape from the Kyln Afterwards, Groot and Rocket joined forces with Peter Quill, Gamora, and Drax to make their escape, becoming the Guardians of the Galaxy. One of Groot's actions was particularly frustrating to Rocket when, as Rocket was discussing the escape plan to Quill and Gamora, Groot initiated the escape attempt without warning. During the escape, he aided the other Guardians by extending himself and allowing them to climb him. Meeting the Collector When the Guardians traveled to Knowhere and met some begging children, Groot grew a flower out of his hand and gave it to a little girl. They gambled and drank in the Boot of Jemiah, and Groot got in a fight with Drax after he insulted Rocket, though Quill calmed them down before they could kill each other. from the explosion]] They visited Taneleer Tivan, who was very interested in Groot and requested to study his carcass when he died, to which Groot agreed. Tivan revealed that the Orb contained an Infinity Stone, which prompted his assistant Carina to grab it in an attempt to escape from slavery. This caused a massive explosion which devastated the museum, but the Guardians managed to escape unscathed. Skirmish on Knowhere from drowning]] When Ronan the Accuser arrived after Drax drew him out with a transmission, Gamora attempted to escape with the Orb. Her adoptive sister Nebula chased after her with a group of Sakaarans. Quill and Rocket went to aid her, with Rocket telling Groot to stay behind as he was too big to fit in one of the aircraft. Groot revived Drax after he was defeated by Ronan in single combat. Rocket returned and told them that Quill and Gamora had been captured by the Ravagers and that Ronan had the Orb. He berated Drax for putting them in danger, making mocking remarks about the deaths of Drax's wife and daughter, which shocked Groot. Rocket said that he did not care how mean it was, as Drax's thirst for revenge was no excuse for getting them all killed. Rocket urged Groot that they should get to the other side of the universe in case there was the slightest chance Ronan would not find them. Groot insisted that they rescue Quill and Gamora, as they were the only friends they ever had. Drax agreed and Rocket reluctantly gave in. Forming a Team 's plan to recapture the Orb]] The three flew the Milano to the Eclector and threatened to blow it up with the Hadron Enforcer if the Ravagers did not hand over Quill and Gamora, but Quill let them know just in time that they had come to terms with the Ravagers. Quill and Gamora criticized the others for almost blowing them up, leading Groot to call them ungrateful. When Rocket belittled Quill for not having a plan, Groot stuck up for Quill. Quill thanked him and told the others that Groot was the only one of them who had a clue, before Groot began eating a leaf that had sprouted from his shoulder. The Guardians and the Ravagers came up with a battle plan and traveled to Xandar. Battle of Xandar ]] Along with the Ravagers and the Nova Corps, the Guardians helped to defend Xandar from Ronan's army. The Guardians infiltrated the Dark Aster and Groot guided them through the darkness by creating bio-luminous spores. He aided Quill and Drax in a battle against Korath the Pursuer and a group of Sakaarans, grabbing several Sakaarans at once with his tendrils and slamming them repeatedly into the walls. Sacrifice Saving Friends |left]] During the battle with Ronan, the Dark Aster was badly damaged when Rocket crashed the Milano into it and it began to fall out of the sky. Groot sacrificed himself by forming his body into a protective crash sphere to save the other Guardians, allowing them to survive a crash from low orbit, but shattering him in the process. Rocket begged him not to do it, and Groot wiped a tear away from Rocket's face and said "We are Groot". Rocket was devastated by the loss of his friend. Groot died; however, Rocket retrieved and planted a pre-arranged cutting from his body, which slowly began to grow into a new body, devoid of the memories he had made with his previous one. Having grown a bit bigger, Groot began to dance to " " by The Jackson 5 behind Drax, freezing whenever Drax looked his way.Guardians of the Galaxy Mid-credits Scene Guardian of the Galaxy 2 Battle on Sovereign ]] A few months later, the Guardians of the Galaxy were hired by the Sovereign to defeat the Abilisk. As they waited, Groot punched a few Orloni as he believed they were looking at him funny. When the Abilisk landed, Groot plugged in the speaker system, which Rocket Raccoon set up so they could listen to music as they worked, and started dancing while the rest fought the Abilisk. The other Guardians tried to get Groot to get out of the way so he didn't get hurt, but he continued to dance. When Drax landed in front of Groot, he froze like he did previously on the Milano. Groot then also ate a bug which Rocket made him spit out and then he chased another Orloni around until Drax broke the speaker causing Groot to get angry. When the Guardians defeated the Abilisk, Groot threw a rock at Drax who took credit for killing the Abilisk.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Left on Berhert ]] Groot watched out the window of the Milano as the Guardians flew away from Sovereign. Suddenly a fleet of Sovereign approached them as Rocket stole some of their Anulax Batteries. When the battle caused the Milano to crash on Berhert where they met Ego, Peter Quill's father. Groot and Rocket stayed on Bechert with Nebula as the rest went with Ego. ]] That night, the Ravagers landed on Berhert to track the Guardians unaware that Rocket had set some traps while Groot stayed in the Milano. Eventually Rocket got apprehended by the Ravagers so Nebula convinced Groot to free her so she could save him but she tricked him causing him and Rocket, along with Yondu Udonta to be taken by the Ravagers. Abused by Retch ]] Udonta, Rocket and Groot were taken back to the Eclector were any Ravager member who sided with Udonta were executed by being released into space. Taserface took control of the Ravagers and beat Yondu up. Retch asked Taserface if he could kill Groot, but Taserface disagreed, saying that Groot was too adorable to kill. He then ordered Retch to take him to the tailor, where Groot was given a Ravager's outfit. At a celebration, Retch was laughing and kicking around Groot, calling out that Groot should be the new Ravagers' mascot while pouring alcohol onto the little tree, abusing him. Escape from the Eclector ]] Groot, who had just been terrorized by Retch, walked by Rocket and Yondu's cell saddened and depressed. Yondu asked Groot if he wanted to escape, and instructed him to retrieve his Yaka Arrow Controller so that he could use his could use his Yaka Arrow to help them all escape. However, after a few humorous failed attempts to understand what he was supposed to bring - including bringing Yondu's underwear, a Orloni, Vorker's prosthetic eye, an entire shelf and a severed human toe - Groot was helped by Kraglin Obfonteri and eventually retrieved the controller. As the trio broke out, Taserface alerted the Ravagers to block their exit. As Udonta slaughtered the mutinous Ravagers, Groot spotted Retch. ]] Retch made a run for it, only to see a furious Groot chasing after him. Fearing what he might do in revenge for the abuse he suffered, he attempted to escape and fled. However, Groot easily attacked him with his vines and angrily threw him off the catwalk they were on, killing him upon the impact. Groot then jumped back onto Rocket's shoulder as the trio headed to the bridge. and Yondu Udonta attack the Ravagers.]] The trio arrived at the control room which provided monitors showing every corridor on the ship. Yondu and Rocket used these cameras to aim their weapons and shoot the Ravagers approaching them. Groot rode on Rocket's shoulder, cheering as the trio made their escape. The trio met up with Kraglin and boarded the Quadrant, ejecting off the rest of the ship as it exploded due to Yondu setting of an explosion. Rocket set a course to Ego, performing over 700 jumps, causing their bodies to temporally disfigure. Battle on Ego's Planet 's faces disfigure from making seven hundred jumps]] Once they arrived at Ego, Groot, feeling nauseous from making seven hundred jumps, threw up. Groot joined Rocket and Udonta in a Laser Drill and flew down to Ego to rescue Quill. Groot took off the Ravager jacket that was forcefully put on him by the Ravagers. When they crashed into Ego, Groot greeted the other Guardians by waving but Drax told him to move out of the way, which angered him making him hit Drax. When Nebula insulted Rocket, Groot supported him saying that he wasn't a raccoon, which Rocket misheard as raboon. ]] The Guardians flew down to Ego's core to destroy it. As they were destroying the core, a Sovereign fleet approached them causing them to fight back. Due to the generator being damaged, the core had to be destroyed with an bomb that Rocket made using Anulax Batteries. When Rocket and Quill flew out of the ship, Groot joined them as they made there way to the core. Seeing that they couldn't get to the core due to the extremely small size, Quill suggested that Groot make his way to the core, which Rocket knew wasn't a good idea. Rocket instructed Groot of how to activate the bomb and which button to push, but when he got Groot to repeat back what he had to do, Groot continuously believed he had to push the button that would set off the bomb instantly, killing everyone. Quill checked up on the two saying that Rocket was making him nervous. Rocket asked Quill to get tape to put over the button so Groot wouldn't push it. As Rocket and Quill argued, Groot took the bomb and headed towards the core. ]] Groot made his way to the core and placed the bomb on the centre and then activating the bomb as Rocket instructed. Groot then went to push the button that would set off the bomb immediately but stopped and decided to push the other button giving him time to escape. As Groot was escaping the the core, he was trapped when Ego attempted to crush Groot inside the core, which made him cry out. Quill defeated Ego freeing Groot and the rest of the Guardians he had trapped. Rocket then retrieved Groot from the core and they went to fly off Ego when they noticed Udonta stranded. onto the Guardians of the Galaxy]] The two went to Udonta who informed them that he was going to stay behind to rescue Quill. Rocket gave him an Aero-Rig and a Holographic Space Suit and was about to say something to Udonta, but isn't able to get the words out. Groot spoke for Rocket which he translated saying that Udonta was officially welcomed on the Guardians of the Galaxy. The two then flew away and boarded the Quadrant. When realizing Quill wasn't with them, Gamora demanded to know where he was. When Rocket didn't answer her, Groot pointed to outside the ship and implied that Quill was still on Ego. When she makes a move to go back and get him, Rocket reluctantly knocked her out with a taser. The Guardians then evacuated the planet. Shortly after, the Guardians found Quill and recently deceased Udonta floating in space and retrieved them. Yondu's Funeral 's funeral]] At Yondu's funeral, the team gathered around Yondu's body with Quill giving a eulogy. Groot sadly remarked on how Yondu nicknamed him "twig" while being comforted by Rocket. Later, Groot found Quill listening to his new Zune that was from Yondu. Quill noticed Groot standing next to him and gave him a headphone and the two listened to music together. They then watched the Ravagers give Yondu a traditional send-off into the next life. Groot was then tired and was passed on to Drax, resting on his shoulder and slept all through the funeral fireworks. Adolescent Years Cleaning his room About four years later, Groot became the size of an adolescent, with the attitude of a human approaching their teenage years. Quill entered his room and complained for him to tidy up after himself and stop wasting his time playing a video game. Groot rudely told him he was boring and Quill felt sorry for Yondu Udonta, realizing what he had to put up with, referring to when Yondu had to raise Peter.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Mid-credits SceneJames Gunn reveals Groot is not quite a teenager in the mid-credits scene Reacting to a distress call Forging Stormbreaker Battle of Wakanda Second Death Personality Groot is usually very gentle and warm, displaying kindness towards innocent life. His child-like personality often causes him to be distracted and simple-minded, such as by a water fountain that he kept drinking from in public while Rocket was trying to talk to him and then trying to deny it. He tends to not listen to plans and goes off to tackle threats on his own, such as when he wandered off from Rocket to remove a power source in the Kyln without listening to the full plan and missing the fact that it needed to be taken last. During intense or serious situations, Groot is sometimes smiling gleefully, such as when he and Rocket where trying to abduct Peter Quill on Xandar or after impaling several Sakaarans on his vines and angrily thrashing them around a hallway for several seconds. He is loyal to Rocket and the other Guardians, and was even willing to die to protect them, as shown in the Battle of Xandar. However, he can also be merciless and savagely brutal towards his enemies, especially if they threaten his friends, as shown when lifted an inmate on the Kyln into the air by his nose to cause him enough pain to leave him sobbing on the floor, all just because he got in the way of himself and Rocket and threatened Quill, who was their bounty. As a baby, Groot could be shown to misinterpret simple requests such as bringing Yondu a prototype for his weapon and knowing which button to press to activate a bomb that would kill Ego's consciousness. He enjoys listening and dancing to music, even while his friends were battling the Abilisk. As a baby, Groot is deeply affectionate and seeks the company and comforting arms of his friends, sometimes falling asleep on their shoulders like he did with Drax. Despite this, he retains his savage and violent nature, as shown when he would regularly attack small creatures and angrily attacking and sending Retch falling to his death in revenge for being abused by him. He also attempted to attack Drax twice, once for bumping into him and another time for crashing into a stereo that was playing a song he was dancing to, though his small size made his strikes unable to even faze Drax anyway. He also has used curse words before and could use them ademently, but Rocket could just leave them out in his translation of Groot to the other Guardians. As an adolescent, Groot displays the typical behavior of a human teenager, such as being rude, making a mess and playing video games. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Groot is capable of great feats of strength, from breaking sturdy metal items to fighting other strong opponents to lifting and flailing around ten armored warriors with comparative ease. *'Enhanced Speed': Despite his large size, Groot is remarkably quick and limber. He was able to quickly grab Rocket and escape the Collector's Museum, dodging the explosion caused by an Infinity Stone. *'Superhuman Durability': The skin of Groot is composed entirely of a dense and durable wood, thus allowing him to easily sustain large amounts of damage from firearms, melee weapons and explosions. He can easily hold against several blows of Gamora's sword, various shots of the Kyln Drones, multiple punches from Drax, and Sakaarans' attacks. *'Elasticity': Groot can extend any part of his body to make himself longer. He can make himself taller and extend his fingers and arms. *'Flower Generation': Groot is able to grow flowers out of his palm. *'Body Manipulation': Groot has the ability to change his physical form, and shape his body in various ways. He can also manipulate his body to form organic constructs that he uses as tools or weapons. **'Branch Shield': Groot can coat his arms in a shell seemingly composed entirely of twigs. The resulting shield is bulletproof. To save the Guardians when the Dark Aster fell, Groot shaped his whole body into a massive sphere. The sphere was able to save the lives of the Guardians, although it was completely destroyed along with Groot's body. **'Vine Tentacles': Groot is able to create and manipulate many vine-like appendages to interact with objects or people. While attempting to capture Star-Lord, he used several of these appendages to hold Gamora. He also used them to try to stifle Drax, but they were quickly destroyed. Furthermore, he attempted to subdue Thanos by smashing the ground which sent a swarm of vines to him, but Thanos instantly overpowered the vines and escaped out of them. **'Twig Spikes': Groot can briefly grow rows of sharp twigs from various parts of his body. He used one of these spikes to pierce Drax's chest, giving him a hole to breathe through. *'Light Generation': Groot is able to emit bioluminescent spores that provide light. He used this in order for he and the Guardians to see in the Dark Aster. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Groot's biology is made up entirely of plant-like tissues, granting him highly developed regenerative abilities. He can regrow lost limbs in a few hours. In combat, Groot's advanced regeneration gives him the ability to survive almost any attack. His body can immediately heal sustained damage, which, in combination with his rapid growth, makes him extremely difficult to kill. **'Rebirth': Should he be destroyed, he can be "reborn" from a tiny twig broken off from his body. After placing him in a pot and watering him regularly, he rapidly grows back. The new body treated as an offspring, however, and will not have the same memories or personality as the original. **'Longevity': Groot's species are capable of living for centuries. Abilities *'Combatant': Heavily relying on his brute strength, Groot was able to single-handedly destroy multiple turrets and fight dozens of Sakaarans at once, thrashing them around a hallway with ease. As Baby Groot, he is able to attack Retch with his vines and throw him off the catwalk, killing him upon the impact. Relationships Allies *Tibius Lark - Former Associate *Guardians of the Galaxy - Teammates and Friends **Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Enemy turned Friend and Team Leader **Gamora - Enemy turned Friend and Teammate **Drax the Destroyer - Enemy turned Friend and Teammate **Rocket Raccoon - Partner and Best Friend **Mantis - Friend and Teammate **Nebula - Enemy and Attempted Killer turned Friend and Teammate **Yondu Udonta † - Enemy, Attempted Kidnapper turned Friend and Teammate *Nova Corps **Garthan Saal † **Rhomann Dey **Irani Rael *Kraglin Obfonteri *Thor Enemies *Thanos - Killer **Outriders *Abilisk † *Sovereign **Ayesha - Employer turned Enemy *Sakaarans - Victims *Ronan the Accuser † *Korath the Pursuer † *Ravagers **Taserface † **Retch † - Victim **Halfnut † **Gef † **Scrote † **Narblik † **Brahl † *Ego † - Attempted Killer and Victim *Black Order **Cull Obsidian † **Proxima Midnight † Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Groot is the monarch of his home planet and his full title is "His Divine Majesty King Groot the 23rd, Monarch of Planet X, custodian of the branch worlds, ruler of all the shades", and the first alien to visit Earth as depicted in the mainstream Marvel Universe chronology. *Groot first appeared in Tales to Astonish 13, cover-dated November, 1960, and was written by Stan Lee and drawn by the legendary Jack Kirby-- a full year before the duo officially started the Marvel Universe with the release of Fantastic Four #1 in November 1961. In this first appearance, he was fully capable of human speech. *Sixth only to Thor, Patsy Walker, Jeffrey Mace, Captain America and the original Human Torch, Groot is one of the oldest Marvel superheroes to be depicted in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Groot's nickname as “ ” by Peter Quill is an allusion to a classic children’s book by . *Groot is the only member of the Guardians of the Galaxy to never interact directly with Ronan in the film and not participate in his death. *In the first official trailer of "Guardians of the Galaxy", Groot was referenced in the Nova Corps database as a "humanoid plant inhabitant of Taluhnia". *In the comics Groot can speak perfect English, unlike his movie counterpart. *Groot dislikes hats, due to him not understanding where the head ends and where the hat begins. Behind the Scenes *James Gunn provided the motion capture for Groot when he dances in the pre-credits scene of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. *Vin Diesel recorded the line "I am Groot" multiple times for the film, using different intonations, inflections and moods to portray Groot. He even repeated the process in multiple languages so that his voice would be the one used in most translations of the film. *Many viewers have drawn similarities between the film's portrayal of Groot and the titular character from the 1999 film , mainly due to both characters being portrayed by Vin Diesel and their supposed sacrifices in the films' climaxes, before revealing their survivals at the end of the movie. *Gunn originally meant to have Groot fully regenerated and adult in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, but this was changed both because he found it too repetitive for the story.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 - Director's Audio Commentary *According to James Gunn, the original Groot died at the end of Guardians of the Galaxy, and the new Groot is an offspring born through that has no memory and a different personality from the original.James Gunn on Twitter - February 27, 2018 However, Kevin Feige has stated prior to Vol. 2's release that Baby Groot is the same as old Groot, comparable to 's situation at the end of or for the whole of .Kevin Feige: Baby Groot in 'Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2' Is Like 'Star Trek's' Spock *Ian Mitchell was a stand-in for Krystian Godlewski in the role of Groot. References External Links * * Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Flora Colossus Category:Males Category:No Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Mercenaries Category:Criminals Category:Kyln Inmates Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Members Category:High Body Count Category:Heroes Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Thanos